Kagura's innocent question 2
by saphira404
Summary: Kagura, now Sesshomarou’s mate wants to have another baby and decides to trick him into it. Maybe a little sake can help…Rated M for lemon.


KAGURA'S INNOCENT QUESTION 2

_**KAGURA'S INNOCENT QUESTION 2**_

(A/N: Hello dear readers I'm back with a **sequel.** It was not planned but I just felt like it, so there you have it I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the other story.)

_Summary_: **Sequel **Kagura, now Sesshomarou's mate wants to have another baby and decides to trick him into it. Maybe a little sake can help…Rated M for lemon.

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned Inuyasha Sesshy and Kagura would be mated and the proud parents to at least ten pups by now...

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Kagura was still waving her hand at Rin who was riding Ah Uhn's back and was now high in the sky. She could not help but notice that her adoptive teenage daughter wanted to spend more and more time at Kaede's village, maybe it was because of a certain demon slayer boy who now resided there with his sister. She smiled at the thought that she could be a grandmother in a few years time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind sorceress then went to check on her other children, the triplets now aged five were growing at a fast rate and promised to be very strong demons. She entered their bedroom with a nice smile tugged on her lips, the three of them were already in bed and about to fall asleep.

Kagura then bent over the eldest and as she was about to press her lips on the blue crescent moon adorning his fore head, the child opened his amber eyes and pushed her away.

"This Touga is too old for his mother to kiss him goodnight!" the silver haired boy said to his surprised mother. Kagura then smiled, Touga looked more and more like his father everyday. Not listening to the child's plea, she gently and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

As she saw the boy grimace and wipe his cheek, she said smirking "Well, this Kagura remembers when Touga refused to go to bed without his goodnight kiss from his mommy".

The child looked horrified and his cheeks became red as he ducked under the covers, Kagura could not help back a small chuckle as she went over her daughter's bed.

As expected, Kaze opened her bright crimson eyes and pushed her raven bangs out of her eyes as she sensed her mother coming near. She accepted her mother's loud peck on the fore head with a soft giggle and said "Good night mommy" before lying once more under her soft covers.

The wind sorceress then made her way to her second son's bedside. She was about to kiss Yasha's forehead as he opened his amber eyes and asked:

"If I let you kiss me can I get some of Aunt Kagome's ramen tomorrow?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and caressed his long silver hair before she answered "Nope" and quickly kissed him on the nose. The boy snorted and let out a loud "Keh!" before tossing around and putting the covers over him.

"Maybe Sesshy's right, perhaps you do spend too much time around Inuyasha?" Kagura mused aloud with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she walked to her bedroom, Kagura could not help a certain sense of sadness wash over her, her babies were growing fast, and soon would not need their 'mommy' as much.

As she changed into her night gown a bright idea flashed in her head and she smiled mischievously: if her babies were getting too old, it simply meant that it was time for a new baby. But Kagura furrowed her brows, as she realized it would mean having to convince Sesshomarou first.

She knew she had been a real pain in the ass during her pregnancy and also that Sesshomarou had taken the threats of murder, castration and damnation to hell she emitted when she was giving birth to the triplets a little too literally. And for these two reasons he had paid extra attention not to get her pregnant again.

_'Damn those dog demon sense of smell' _she thought angrily.

Every time when Sesshomarou sensed she was in heat, he would categorically refuse to touch her. On some months he would go as far as going to sleep in one of the castle's guest bedrooms.

But at the same time another idea went through her head, if she could find a way to impair his sense of smell, he would have no way of knowing she was in heat.

'_Now if only I could think about a plan, after all I am Naraku's daughter, so cunning should come as a second nature, right?'_ she though with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Almost three weeks later**

Kagura breathed deeply as she pushed the door to Sesshomarou's study. Her plan was in motion, she was sure everything would go according to her previsions and she could not help the small smile plastered on her face.

She was wearing a short and tight red kimono, for once she had let her hair down, and to top it all she had put on some perfume. She knew it would not fool Sesshomarou's keen nose for too long, but she hoped it would be long enough until she reached phase two of her plan.

"Hey Sesshy" she said as she entered.

"What do you want Kagura?"

Sesshomarou then looked up at his mate and was surprised by her very appealing appearance. He almost complimented her, but then noticed the tray she was carrying and his curiosity took over.

"What are you carrying wind witch?"

Kagura had to try her best not to laugh, she knew that every time Sesshomarou was aroused, he would start calling her wind witch.

'_Looks like my plan is working better than I anticipated' Kagura thought._

"Jaken said it was a gift for you from a rich merchant. I ran into the toad on my way to bed, and since he looked as if he could drop the tray anytime I figured I would help". Kagura said as she put the tray on Sesshomarou's desk, at the same time giving him an eyeful of her cleavage as she bent over.

Kagura picked up a ceramic flask on the tray and asked "what is it?" on the most innocent and clueless tone she could produce.

Sesshomarou took the flask from her hand and said "this is called a _tokkuri_. It is used to serve sake".

"Thank you for answering my question Mister know it all. She then took the bulbous flask from his hand by pulling it by its long neck and smelled the alcoholic beverage. She wrinkled her nose and said "I wonder how sake is made".

Sesshomarou smirked and said "sake is made by the multiple fermentation of rice".

Kagura nodded, pretending to be interested, she then picked up a wooden box cup and said "I take it this also has a special name?"

"Indeed, it is called a _masu_. You are supposed to drink the sake out of it".

To prove his point, Sesshomarou poured a small amount of sake in the cup and handed it to his mate. Kagura drank the alcohol and made a grimace., seeing her reaction, Sesshomarou chuckled.

The wind sorceress faked indignation and asked "what's so funny?"

She then filled up the cup and handed it to her mate. The dog demon graciously lifted the masu to his lips and drank the whole cup in one swing.

"Wow you sure were thirsty, here drink up" Kagura then filled the cup once more a large smile playing on her lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Sesshomarou had emptied three tokkuri, he could feel that his senses were seriously dulled. And he was not the only one who noticed. Sensing that it was now time for the third phase of her error proof plan, Kagura sat on Sesshomarou's lap and straddled his hips.

"What are you doing wind witch?" the demon lord asked as she started to caress his cheeks.

"Nothing, just enjoying my gorgeous mate's body" She answered as she traced his demonic markings from the tip of her fingers.

The wind sorceress then gently kissed his lips, Sesshomarou growled and grazed his fangs over Kagura's bottom lip. She understood, and granted him full access to her mouth, their tongues entwined and their battle for dominance started. As they shared a deep and passionate kiss, Sesshomarou's hands caressed Kagura's back and then rested on her back side, while her hands went up to caress his long hair.

Once their lips parted, Sesshomarou left sweet kisses on the length of Kagura's neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Once he reached the mark he had left on her nearly six years ago, he gave her milky skin a gentle lick and squeezed her butt. Kagura squealed and gave her mate a surprised look.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass?" he asked huskily.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled thinking _'Mr silent is making revelations, maybe I should get him tipsy more often'_

Loving the surprised look on her face Sesshomarou chuckled and gently traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, he then gently sucked on the tip of her ear until he heard her moan. Kagura freed herself from his lips and decided to return the favor, as she kissed his cheeks, then his neck, all the while caressing his chest through the fabric of his kimono.

Kagura noticed that Sesshomarou's eyes were slowly turning red, and she could feel his length pressing against her thigh, she smiled and said "Sesshy I think it's about time to move to our bedroom".

He breathed deeply and asked huskily "why would you want to move? Aren't you comfortable sitting here?"

Kagura blushed but smiled and said on a scolding tone "Sesshy!"

"Fine, you win wind witch" he said before standing up, and lifting Kagura with him.

She was surprised and asked "what the hell are you doing?"

He did not bother answering as he flung her over his shoulder and used his demonic speed to get them to their bedroom in no time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he entered, Sesshomarou set her on the futon and laid over her. He started to caress her breasts before he leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I trust you have no more objections?" Her only answer was a loud moan, and Sesshomarou added with a smile "I'll take that as a no".

The demon lord made quick work of untying her obi and opening her kimono to reveal her large breasts. He gently rolled her right nipple between his fingers, as he lowered his mouth to the left one.

Sesshomarou then kissed his way down his mate's body, and he stopped once he reached the core of her womanhood. He gently flicked his tongue around the small bundle of nerves and eased two fingers inside her. Kagura bucked her hips and moved against Sesshomarou's appendage. She arched her back and raised off the bed when she came, screaming his name.

The wind sorceress then pushed the dog demon on his back and proceeded to undress him. As she opened his haori, she left burning kisses all over his chest. She then took off his hakama and started to gently stroke his length. She then took as much of him as she could in her mouth. The small moans and gasps her mate let out were like music to Kagura's ears. As he felt himself coming, Sesshomarou raised Kagura's head and kissed her.

Kagura then straddled Sesshomarou's hips, and slowly eased herself down on his shaft. The demon lord placed one of his hands on her hips to help her move up and down faster, while the other went up to play with her breasts. They started moving together, slowly at first than faster. Sesshomarou lifted his hips to thrust into her while his hand helped her move down faster and more forcefully.

As she finally climaxed Kagura screamed "Se…Sesh…Sessho…Sesshomarou! Gods I love you so much" then her boneless form collapsed on top of Sesshomarou's chest. She lavished his lips in soft kisses, before she nuzzled his neck and smiled against his skin at the idea that her plan had been so successful.

With the help of his hands on her hips Sesshomarou kept thrusting into her, until he came as well. He emitted a loud moan and shot his seed in her awaiting womb.

The demon lord then sat up and covered both him and Kagura with a blanket. As he looked down at her sleeping form, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead before whispering "and I love you too". He then also drifted into sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The next morning**

As she woke up, Kagura broke away from Sesshomarou's embrace, and got up to get ready to start her day. But as soon as she stepped off the futon, and her feet touched the ground, she felt incredibly dizzy. Kagura smiled brightly and thought _'Success!'_

But once she looked at Sesshomarou, she reached for her fan, which she kept nearby on the side of the bed. Once again the coward had waited until he thought she was sound asleep for revealing his feelings for her. He had done so since their mating, always waiting until he thought she was out of earshot or asleep before saying the three little words she was dying to hear. Kagura was so mad that she could send a couple of wind blades to him.

Clutching her fan in her hand, she stepped next to him on the bed, but could not find it in her heart to hurt him in any way.

_'He looks, so peaceful and even more beautiful when he sleeps.'_ She thought before kissing her fingers and gingerly pressing them over his lips. _'I'll just have to find a more fitting punishment, maybe leaving him alone with the pups for a week or so. Yes, he needs some father-children bonding time.'_

The wind sorceress then went out of their bedroom to wake up the children.

As soon as he noticed that his mate had left, Sesshomarou let out a relieved sigh and opened his eyes. He then thought:

_'How long before she realizes I got her pregnant by accident and decides to castrate me with a couple of wind blades? Well, she almost did, wonder why she stopped at the last second though! To be honest having another pup wouldn't be so bad, as long as we keep him or her away from Inuyasha's wretched influence._

_A little silver haired girl or a raven haired boy that would be nice…'_

Sesshomarou than got up and dressed, getting himself ready for Kagura's wrath.

**THE END**

A/N: So hope you enjoyed it guys. I know Sesshy was OCC, but the way I see it having a family can change a man and the sake helped loosen him up too.

Shameless plug: Go check out ny other stories!! This week I'm working on a seven part saga (1 partposted everyday!)

_Summary:__ My name is Kagura and I am a servant in Lord Sesshomarou's castle. Since the night he saved me, I think I've been in love with him. Could he ever love me back? Rated M for citrus._

Also don't forget my longer fic 'Jump over the wall of freedom' things are heating up, so go check it out too!


End file.
